


haikyuu rarepair drabbles

by toobscocaine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Relationships to be added - Freeform, gays being cute, rarepairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toobscocaine/pseuds/toobscocaine
Summary: basically i love rarepairs and quarantine is BORING.also idk how good I am at writing but yeah people say i’m good i guess.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. cookies & home

**Author's Note:**

> pairing: Bokuakakurotsukki  
> type: fluff  
> prompt: cookies
> 
> Akaashi feels like he isn’t doing enough for all of them, so he makes cookies, but his boyfriends are sure to tell him otherwise, and give him lots of love.
> 
> *not edited so be prepared for errors

Akaashi felt like he didn’t contribute enough. Tsukki was still in college, but he had a job as a barista. Bokuto was playing volleyball on the national team, and Kuroo coached and taught at Nekoma. Akaashi just took care of the cats all day. He made meals, sure, but the money to by that food wasn’t from him. He felt bad. He was the only one not supporting the group.

So that’s what led him to this point, with a big bowl of cookie dough, and 45 minutes until his boyfriends would arrive at their shared apartment. He made the cookies from scratch too, he didn’t like cookie mix. His mother taught him how to make cookies when he was a kid, so this was a special recipe. Mint chocolate chip cookies. They had everyone’s favorite thing. Kei, would eat anything sweet, Tetsu loves all chocolate, and Kou loves mint.

Everyone would be happy. So he anxiously scooped the cookie dough out onto the pan, and put the pan in the oven. He continued to do this, he hadn’t even realized he made four dozen cookies. He knew his boyfriends had big appetites though (especially Kou, volleyball works up an appetite!) , so it wouldn’t be too hard to get rid of the cookies.

With 20 minutes until his boyfriends arrived home, he took the cookies out, and hid them, he would save them for after dinner. The other boys wouldn’t dare go into the kitchen, Tsukki is the only one who can cook anything, and it begins and ends with pasta.

Keiji rushed to start dinner, meat, partly to mask the wonderful smell of warm cookies, and partly because it was the family favorite. He cleaned out the bowls and put some chicken in the frying pan. With the smell of cooking meat, the comfy smell of cookies had been masked. There was loud footsteps coming from the apartment entrance.

“Kei-ji!” Kuroo yelped excitedly, as he did every time they got back from their daily things. Kei wrapped his arm around Akaashi, and kisses him on the forehead. Tetsu kisses his cheek, and smiles at him.

“Kou says he’ll be home in 5.” The blonde stated, then left Akaashi to go get changed and put his stuff down.

“How was your day Tetsu?” Keiji asked, he smiled at his boyfriend, he knew by far the best part of his day was when his boyfriends got home.

“Mmmm. Okay. Better now that I get to be home with my boyfriends.” Kuroo replies, and he nuzzles his head into Akaashi’s neck, then leaves to go get changed. Akaashi goes back to finishing dinner, and he sets the table like _that_ Japanese mom, because that’s how he was taught.

Once it was ready, he joined his boyfriends, Kei and Tetsu, on the couch to watch some brainless anime. They snuggled up, limbs intertwined, a few kisses here and there. 

A few minutes later, the loudest of the bunch arrives, stumbling in, kicking off his shoes, and running towards his boyfriends. Not only was Bokuto the loudest (all though Kuroo was good competition) he also was coming home from volleyball, so he was also the stinkiest.

Regardless, he always came and gave his boyfriends hugs and kisses first. Though he might smell, they weren’t objecting. “Keiji! Tetsu! Kei!” He flailed onto the couch on top of the three cuddling boyfriends. He gave each of them careful kisses and then continued to crush them under him.

“Hey Kou.”Akaashi never talked in such an excited tone as the others, neither did Kei, but you could still tell they were happy to see the other boyfriends just with their eyes. All the boys smiled and hugged each other.

“Bro!” Akaashi and Tsukki rolled their eyes at the stupid nickname, but still, small giggles came out of each of them.

“I’m hungry. Get changed so we can eat.” Tsukki huffed was in the middle, barely able to breath under Kou’s weight, Kou finally moved and headed to the bathroom. The other boys headed to the table. There was four chairs, 2 on each side of the table. They shifted out on who sat next to who. Tonight Akaashi sat next to Kei, and Kuroo sat next to Bokuto. Bokuto came in, and sat down.

“Thank you for the food.” They all said in harmony, and then began to eat and talk about their day. It hit Keiji again, how he felt like he didn’t do much.

When he finished he excused himself from the table and left to go to the kitchen. He took out the container of cookies, and stared at it. _Yeah right, like cookies are gonna pay for everything they do for me,_ he thought. He hadn’t even realized tears were falling down. He felt like his boyfriends were so strong, and he was just there for the household duties. He felt like he wasn’t needed.

Tsukki came in first. He found Akaashi on the floor, and ran over. He immediately pulled the smaller boy into a bear hug. He let Akaashi cry into his shoulder. Keiji couldn’t bear to look up at his boyfriend. He felt so pathetic, he was crying like a child for no reason, he shouldn’t bother them, they already do enough.

“Idiots! In here right now!” Kei never yelled, but then again, Keiji rarely cried, so it was a special situation. There was loud footsteps coming towards the kitchen, and both the other boys paused in the doorway for a few seconds. They came running over too the other sides of the hugging boys, putting Akaashi in the middle of hug.

“What’s wrong baby?” Bokuto asks, stroking the crying boy’s Raven hair. Akaashi didn’t deserve all this love. He was nothing compared to his amazing boyfriends. Akaashi kept silent, and let out more choked sobs. It took Kuroo a bit to notice the opened container of mint chocolate chip cookies on the kitchen floor next to them. He tried to deduct why Keiji was crying over cookies, after all, they looked and smelled fantastic.

“I’m so pathetic. You guys are so perfect and all I can do is cook food. I’m not worth it.” Akaashi let out, barely audible between sobs. The faces of his three boyfriends twisted. They almost all looked like they were about to cry too.

“ _Akaashi_.” Kei was almost whispering it, for only the three boyfriends to hear. “You know that’s not true. We love it when you greet us with a smile when we get home. You cheer us up when we’re down. And you always think of us first. You put our wants ahead. You need to take care of yourself. You know, I love you Keiji.” He planted a kiss on the raven’s forehead.

“I love you Keiji.” Kou chimed in, and kissed the crying boy’s forehead as well.

“We all love you.” Tetsu added, and planted a kiss to Keiji’s cheek. Akaashi finally looked at him, and they stared down in adoration. They all pulled him closer, and the boys stayed like that for a while. They spent the rest of the night eating cookies and cuddling while they put on some romance movies that got easily forgotten. It was warm, their. The four of them, it was like freshly-baked cookies, it was home.


	2. sun and moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing:  
> tsukkihina  
> type: fluff/getting together  
> set in canon verse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as you can probably tell, I love Tsukki  
> (also follow me on insta I do edits @/txhsakas)

He was so pretty. That was all Tsukki has been thinking for the past few days. He doesn’t know when his obsession with Hinata started, but it freaks him out. He still, however, had not come the conclusion that he like Hinata, though he _clearly_ did. 

Tsukki was staring at all the little features of Hinata. His lips, how they looked soft. The was his eyes sparkled with joy all the time, making anyone instantly feel happy around him. Or how Hinata’s chin was curved just enough for Tsukki to put his hand there to hold Hinata’s chin up. 

It wasn’t even Tsukki who noticed his obsession first, it was Yamaguchi. Who then, blatantly told Tsukki he was in love. 

“Tsukki, you’ve been looking a Hinata a lot lately, you know.” Yamaguchi had broken Tsukki out of a trance. 

“Huh? I don’t think so.” He replied, and then continued to eat his lunch, but after a minute or so, he looked back up at where Hinata was sitting across the room, and then at Yamaguchi. 

“Yamaguchi?” Tsukki paused to see if the boy looked back at him, and he did. “How do you know you like someone?” 

Yamaguchi looked at him in shock, he never imagined Tsukki to care about relationships at all. “When you are with them, you feel happy. They make your stomach feel like butterflies, and they feel like home. You notice all the little things about them too, what makes you smile.” 

The two boys sat in silence for a few minutes. 

“It’s Hinata isn’t it.” Yamaguchi finally broke their silence, and Tsukki didn’t look at him. 

“You know, I can get Tobio to find out if Hinata likes you.” Yamaguchi tried to comfort his best friend. 

Tsukki nodded, but then it caught up with him. _Tobio?_ , he thought. Tsukki stared at Yamaguchi, who just smiled.

“You’re dating Kageyama, aren’t you?”

“I thought you knew.” Yamaguchi rubbed the back of his neck and laughed. 

“Thank you.” Tsukki said, and Yamaguchi traded him for a smile. 

In practice, Tsukki noticed Yamaguchi go over to Kageyama, and they talked for a bit. Kageyama nodded at the end, and then gave Yamaguchi a kiss on the forehead. This earned some hoots and hollers from their upperclassmen, mainly Tanaka and Noya. Yamaguchi then goes towards Tsukki. 

“He said he’ll bring it up.” Tsukki couldn’t help but smile a little.

After practice, Hinata approaches Tsukki in the locker room.

“Do you wanna walk home with me? Since our best friends ditched us to hang out with each other?” Tsukishima could’ve sworn Hinata was blushing, but maybe he was grasping at straws. Thankfully Hinata was oblivious, because Tsukki knew there was a blush creeping up his neck as well.

Tsukki nodded, then grabbed his stuff. Once they were outside, the walk was pretty much silent. Then, it began to snow.

“Look Tsukki, it’s snowing!” Hinata stopped walking, and began to smile. This, in turn, made Tsukki smile too. Hinata’s smiles are very contagious. 

“I like the snow.” Tsukishima hadn’t realized he said that out loud until Hinata turned to look at him. 

“Finally, I got you to smile!” Hinata said, grabbing Tsukki’s hands, which earned a fierce warmth in his face. 

“What do you mean?” 

“You’ve been so out of it these past few days, but when I see you smile, I just feel so _gwaaahhh_ and _baaaahhh_. Maybe because, I like you...” Tsukki stopped breathing. He wasn’t sure if this was a dream. Maybe he was hearing things. Maybe Hinata had taken one to many volleyballs to the head. Whatever the case, Tsukki did something in the spur of the moment. He leaned down, and pressed his lips to Hinata’s warm ones. The kiss was messy, but it was still wonderful. 

“I like you too, stupid.” Tsukki smiled, and Hinata returned it.

“Thank you, _Kei_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also probably gonna do a sugayama or something chapter next. something with Suga definitely.  
> also sorry it was short this one was less of a oneshot more of a drabble

**Author's Note:**

> (fun note I actually do have a family recipe for mint chocolate chip cookies lmao)  
> hope you liked it! I love this ship. Probs posting TsukkiHina or Kageyama x Yamaguchi next. (Only pair I won’t break up is yachi and Kiyoko because that’s a crime)


End file.
